Brother, My Brother!
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: This is the story of Hiruko Akasuna, a red-haired puppet master from the Hidden Sand Village. Hiruko's Grandmother sends her grandson to live in the Hidden Leaf after the Akatsuki try to capture him. Little do they know; Hiruko's brother is behind it all. Who is his brother? Find out NOW!


Brother, My Brother!

By: Graceful Warrior of Ashmeadow

DO NOT COPYRIGHT!

Summary: This is the story of Hiruko, a red-haired warrior from the Village Hidden in the Sand, that has a Passion of Puppet Creating. Hiruko's Grandmother, Lady Chiyo of the Hidden Sand, sends her grandson to the Hidden Leaf Village; where he is befriended by The Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki, Hinata Hyuga. On the Day, Sakura and Lady Chiyo faced Sasori of the Red Sand; Hiruko came along for the trip. Once Sasori and Hiruko meet face-to-face, Sasori says three words that changes Hiruko's Life. "Little Brother Hiruko."

* * *

Chapter One: Hiruko of the Red Sand

(Location: Village Hidden in the Leaves-Hokage's Mansion)

The sun was blazing in the shapphire sky that was able the Village Hidden in the Leaves; clouds of white fluff were few that this time of day. The village was at peace; all of it's villager were doing their normal routes. Children played in the light brown dirt roads of the village's walkways, Shop Owners sold their items and buyers purchased the item that they need. From the top of the tallest building in this village, The Hokage Mansion, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves watched over her people with a bright smile.

The Leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senji; One of the Legendary Sannin, Student of the Three Hokage, Slug Queen and the Legendary Sucker at Gambling. Tsunade had Long Blonde Hair that was tied into two ponytails at the back, she wore a gray v-neck shirt, long blue pants, and a long green coat with a orange circle in the middle of the back of the coat, she also wore black sandals. Her brown eyes looked down on the village and it's villagers; calm brown eyes that will save this place from being destroyed if that moment ever came to pass.

'Times like this make me wonder if the village would ever really have trouble. Even though it has had problems in the past; ever since 'he' came home, things have been at peace.' Tsunade thought to herself. Tsunade was happy since 'he' came back home; the 'he' is the Knuckle-Head Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, The Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, she turned around and came face-to-face with an Anbu Member.

The Anbu wore a Hawk Mask, he kneeled before Tsunade; within his right hand was a Brown Scroll with Green trims. "Lady Hokage, this scroll from the Hidden Sand Village has just arrived for you." The Man said, holding out the scroll for his leader to take. Tsunade walked up to the man, extended her left hand and took the scroll. "Thank you, Hawk Anbu. You are dismissed." She said to the warrior, with a quick nod, the Anbu vanished.

Once the warrior was gone, Tsunade looked at the scroll in her hand; slowly placing her other hand on the flap of the scroll and pulled it, opening the scroll. It was a mere letter from the Sand Village, it read:

_Dear Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf Village,_

_My Name is Lady Chiyo, Advisor of the Hidden Sand Village. I come to you with a favor to ask; this involes my Grandson, Hiruko of the Red Sand. My Grandson, Hiruko, has been targeted by the Shadow Organization known as the Akatsuki; the reason is still unknown, however the shinobi in our village cannot protect him for long. Hiruko is a skilled puppet master of great power; however his anger had spiraled out of control ever since one of the Akatsuki's Attacks. I come bearing a favor; I ask that Hiruko stay in the Hidden Leaf Village, under the watch of Kovu, His Guardian, until we have removed the Akatsuki threat or atleast until we can find out why the Akatsuki are after him. Please Lady Hokage; I ask you this for the safety of my Grandson; he must live to rule in my place once I am gone._

_Signed, Lady Chiyo_

After reading the letter, Tsunade rerolled the scroll; looking to the skies above her mansion. 'Lady Chiyo's Grandson? Lady Chiyo is one of the Advisors of the Hidden Sand Village and the sand is one of our closest allies; I see no reason not to help this boy. Hiruko? I wonder if he has a last name.' Tsunade thought to herself, walking back to her office to compose the letter of acceptance of Hiruko into the Hidden Leaf Village.

(Meanwhile- In the Hidden Sand Village)

Sand was everywhere; that is why it was called the Hidden Sand Village. There were buildings and stores made of sand; the only thing that wasn't sand were the wooden barrels, pets, food, and people. In the Tallest Building in the Hidden Sand Village, The Kazekage's Mansion, an old woman in long black robes with a white scarf looked off into a distance. From a distance, she could see a swirl of wind and sand dance; she also felt a chakra signal from that location. The woman listened very closely, from that location, she could here a scream; a scream in both Anger and Pain.

The woman's eyes slowly closed in regret; the pain and anger that her grandson producted made her old heart wither. 'This is growing out of hand; his anger and rage has not subsided ever since the Akatsuki's Attacks on him. Last Time he was sent on a mission; he single-handed killed all those men. What is happening to him? What his happening to my Grandson? What is happening to you, Hiruko Akasuna?' She thought to herself.

The woman's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. Once she opened her eyes, she looked over her right shoulder; only to come face-to-face with a Hidden Sand Shinobi. The Sand Shinobi kneeled to the woman, falling to his right knee and his left fist to the ground with his face down. The woman turned her entire body to face the man, walked foward and stopped directly infront of the man; her eyes were not on the man, but the scroll in his right hand.

"Lady Chiyo, this scroll from the Hidden Leaf Village has come for you." The man said, extending his right hand to the woman with the scroll in his grasp. Landy Chiyo extended her left hand and took the scroll; most likely it was a letter from the 5th Hokage about the Acceptance of her Grandson into the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Thank You for delievering this to me; you are dismissed." Lady Chiyo said; with that, the shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once the man was gone, Chiyo looked at the scroll in her hand, she took a deep breath before placing her other hand on the flap of the scroll and pulling it to open it. It was a letter, it read:

_Dear Lady Chiyo,_

_This is Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf Village; I wish to inform you that it would be an honor to have your grandson apart of the Hidden Leaf Village. Please send the Young Lord at anytime._

_Signed The 5th Hokage_

Lady Chiyo looked at the letter and smiled; her grandson will be safe for the time being. She looked out into the distance again; she was still able to hear the scream and see the sand and wind dance around.

'Please Hiruko, just hold on a little longer.' She thought, walking to the exit of the roof. Above the skies, there was a small bird; with a camra in it's left eye. Taking pictures of the old woman as she left from the roof top.

(At An Unknown Location)

Two men stood on a cliff; looking into a distance, the same direction of the Hidden Sand Village. One walked closer to the other one at the cliff. "My bird found some pictures on the old lady; she's sending the kid to the Hidden Leaf Village, un." The first man said. The other man looked over his shoulder at his partner and smirked, "It doesn't matter where they send him; I will always find him and he will join me." The man said.

"Danna, you sure are trying to get this kid; just what does he mean to you?" The first man asked, "That boy is apart of my last living family. There's no way that my Grandmother will join me, but he is different. When we were younger, he used to follow me everywhere I went. That old hag can't keep me from him and I won't let her try; even if I have to kill her, to get to Hiruko." The other man said, walking past his partner and into the forest.

(Somewhere in the Sand Dunes by the Hidden Sand Village)

The Sand Dunes were a golden yellow; yellow as the gold you would find inside a gold mine. The wind danced over the sand, picking up some pieces of sand as it blew. Near 5 Sand Dunes was a boy; his long blood red hair waved in the wind, it shined in the sun light. Sweat dripped from the boy face, chest and his arms; blood dripped from his knuckles. His eyes were closed, his head tilted downward to the sand, his feet were shoeless in the hot sand. 'I have to do this right; my anger doesn't control me, I control it.' The boy thought in his head.

The boy's thoughts were inturrupted by the sound of the sand moving; as if someone was coming near him, he was correct. He turned his head to look over his right shoulder and came face-to-face with his partner. His partner was a wolf, but this wolf was different from others. This wolf stood on 2 legs like a human, it's body structure was that of a human, it's fur was dark brown on the outside of his chest and from his chest to his hip was light brown.

"Something told me that I was going to find you here; I thought I told you to take it easy from training for 4 weeks." The wolf said, putting his hand on his hip, "I can't stand the fact that the Akatsuki are after me and I can't fight them; I just want to take them out." The boy said. The wolf looked at the boy, 'You are hopless to talk thing out of.' The wolf thought.

The boy looked at the skies, he could see 2 birds circling the sun. The closer he looked, the more the 2 birds reminded him of something. One bird was white and the other was black, the way they moved around the sun; reminded him of the Yin-Yang cirlce. Yin and Yang, Good and Evil, Life and Death, Happiness and Anger, Peace and War, Heaven and Hell. All those things, reminded him of one person; someone that he loved, his older brother.

"Lord Hiruko, we have to go back to the Hidden Sand Village." The Wolf said, looking at his master; he saw that Hiruko had his hand on his chest, gripping something that dangled from his neck. The wolf sighed at the sight his master holding the item; it was a necklace. The necklace composed of a simple silver chain and a pendent, but to Hiruko, that pendent meant the world to him. It was a pendent of a Scopion, just like his brother.

The wolf walked over to Hiruko, placing his right hand on Hiruko's left shoulder; snapping Hiruko from his thoughts. "Master Hiruko, I know that you miss him, but he left us 20 years ago." The wolf said to his master, "I know that Kovu, but I still feel that him is still with me." Hiruko said. Kovu looked at his master and nodded his head, "Let's go home master, Granny Chiyo is done with dinner." Kovu said, walking the the direction of the village. Hiruko followed him, but never took his hand off the Scopion Pendent.

'One Day, we will meet once again. Our past is gone, but the ties of our future is still linked. I want to see you again, Big Brother Saso.' Hiruko thought.

* * *

End of Chapter One

**Next Time: Hiruko and Kovu leaves for the Hidden Leaf Village, Kovu is reunited with his younger brother, Hiruko meets 2 new friends and The Akatsuki reveals their plans for Hiruko.**

**Chapter Two- Life in the Leaf**


End file.
